


Shush

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squips (Be More Chill), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Meeting, Pinkberry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stagedorks, expensive headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christine hates her tattoo- the first words her soulmate will ever say to her is "Oh, shit! Fuck! Hi! Nice to meet you!"_____OR everyone has a tattoo on their wrist of the first words their soulmate will say to them.





	1. christine and jeremy

Christine hates her tattoo- the first words her soulmate will ever say to her is _"Oh, shit! Fuck! Hi! Nice to meet you!" _She wanted something romantic, or at least nice, like her friend Connor who has _"Woah. You remind me of a Chestnut Oak tree." _ even though his soulmate has _"That was the nerdiest fucking thing I've ever heard, ever."_

She doesn't like cursing, but at least it's pretty specific. Loads of people, like Michael, have a simple _"Hey" _on their wrist. He constantly dated people and constantly broke up with them because they were also scorned with a similar mark. It's always easy to tell when someone isn't your soulmate- there's no spark, no fire, no connection.

"So I met this guy, right? Jeremy. He's awesome and I really like him- I've never felt the spark before, but he and I just hit it off. We've been on, like, three dates. This is our fourth, I guess." Michael rambles on, grasping his coffee in his hand. Currently, Michael and Christine are in a coffee shop, sitting right in front where the wall is just a giant window to the street outside. "Which is why I brought you here. You're going to have to judge him. To see if I feel the spark."

Christine narrows her eyes. "What? That's stupid. How-"

"Shush!" Michael exclaims and Christine obeys. "He'll be here soon. He's awesome. Super attractive, a little thin, definitely a twink, possibly a furry, and he likes video games."

"He sounds perfect."

And perfect he is. As soon as the door swings open to reveal a boy, Christine knows it the thin and attractive boy Michael described because _oh god, _how could they not be him. She finds herself wishing she could snatch him- when he looks into her eyes and smiles, it's like her entire world is on fire. Maybe Michael's wrong and Jeremy's _her _soulmate. But that-

Then, on his way over to Michael, Jeremy trips. He stumbles forward, "Oh, shit!" He shouts, grabbing onto their table to stop his collapsing. "Fuck!" He laughs and looks at his feet then back up at Christine, sticking one hand out and smiling with a goofy grin. "Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Jeremy and obviously not very good at walking."

"Hi." Christine says plainly because holy shit, that's him, that's her soulmate. The smile on Jeremy's face falters slightly because he notices that's the word that she was supposed to say, but it reverts back to normal. Michael is dumbfounded. He knows Christine's tattoo, read it a thousand times, and now he just heard it coming from who he thought was his possible soulmate's mouth. Which is disappointing, at the least.

"We're not soulmates." Michael admits.

Jeremy frowns and stands up straight. "Did that fall give you so much second hand embarrassment that you're willing to possibly ditch your soulmate?" He says, and Michael is unsure if he's joking or not.

Christine juts her wrist out to show Jeremy and his eyes widen. "Oh! Hi!" He says, face erupting into a smile. "Woah."

"Woah!" Christine agrees, smiling back at him.

"I'll let you two be... Nice meeting you, Jeremy." Michael says and stands, leaving. Jeremy waves once and takes the seat next to Christine as they both begin to talk, laughing and happy. Michael frowns. He's happy for Christine, of course, but he really liked talking to Jeremy; he supposes they would still end up being friends.


	2. rich and michael

Michael decides to grab a scone so he begins walking to the back of the shop. However, he slams into a shorter man with a red streak in his hair.

"Hey!" The shorter man shouts as his pistachio muffin is squashed onto his chest. 

Michael's stomach instantly drops because _oh god this is the worst day ever and now I just got a cute guy angry and did the cute guy just say what I think he just said? _"Sorry, I was getting a scone and I'm kind of distracted because my kind of boyfriend turned out to be my best friends soulmate and today's been really stressful and also the scones here are super good and I like your hair!" Michael apologizes quickly, rambling, so intimidated that he feels like he's tingling, despite being taller.

The man wipes his nose. "Wait, really?"

"Y-yeah."

The man laughs. "Well, sounds stressful. I'm Rich." Rich greets, and Michael notices his lisp, which makes him feel all tingly and happy again to the point where he can't help but to laugh. They shake hands and Michael apologizes again, but Rich says it's not big deal and it made his day.

"Really? I squashed your muffin and your shirt has chocolate on it now. Speaking of, let me buy you another muffin!" He offers, wiping his hands on his jeans. He can't explain why he feels so jittery and restless, like he's waiting for something but he doesn't know what.

Rich presents his wrist, Michael's entire forty-two word apology written all the way down to his mid-forearm, being the second longest tattoo that Michael had ever seen.

"Okay, so I'll definitely buy you another muffin!"

Part of Michael wants to quickly run over to Christine and tell her everything, and the other part of him kind of wants to throw himself on top of Rich and just lay there for a while. Is that normal for soulmates? He looks over his shoulder at Christine, who is happily chatting with Jeremy, her feet swinging above the floor because the table they were sitting at was tall and her feet don't reach the ground. He decides against interrupting them. 

Instead, he buys Rich a muffin.


	3. chloe and brooke

Brooke, whose tattoo goes from one wrist, across her chest, all the way to her other wrist, is dying to meet the fucker who gave an entire speech about February's lipstick sales when they first meet. When she was about ten, she had googled "February Makeup", went to their Wiki, and read all about how the Valentine family started a makeup company to rival Sephora all on their own. Since then, her one goal in life was to work for February so she can find which stupid employee greeted her with a thirty minute long speech about how well the new lipstick is selling and what can they can do to continue sales.

And now Brooke works for February.

It's her first day as an intern, and she is wrecked with nerves because not only is this a new job that she's worked extremely hard for, but it's also quite possibly the day she meets her soulmate. Her situation is particularly odd- not a lot of people have even a vague idea of where or when they'll meet their soulmate. Her dad had thought he would meet his soulmate on a nice day- his tattoo is _"Nice weather we're having, huh?"_\- so stormy days would always kill his mood more than the average person. Until the sky decided to randomly drop rain on him out of nowhere while he had no umbrella, and another boy had ran up to him with an umbrella saying the exact same phrase.

Brooke checks her watch.

Brooke is late.

Brooke runs.

Her first job is to get coffee, according to one of her superiors. She's not surprised. They tell her that the boss is having a meeting right now and that Brooke should have been there before they started, but since she hadn't, she has to deal with the embarrassment of interrupting them. She swallows her pride and enters the room, thoroughly surprised when she sees Chloe Valentine standing at the head of the table. Ms. Valentine gives her a stern look, one that says, _"Wait until I'm done speaking, scum"_. Okay, maybe Ms. Valentine didn't call Brooke scum, but it certainly felt like it when she remembers they're the same age and are on two wildly different levels in life.

Then she hears what Chloe is saying with her mouth, not her eyes. And Brooke's world flips. This is not what she's expecting.

She waits for Ms. Valentine to finish, clinging on to every word, mouthing the speech along with Chloe.

When she finishes, she turns to Brooke and raises an eyebrow.

"Chloe-"

"That's Ms. Valentine to you."

"Ms. Valentine-"

"I don't really have time for interns. Specifically, interns who are late. Are you trying to get fired? Because that can be arranged."

"No! I worked _really _hard to get here-"

"So have I, and I'm not late." Chloe's eyebrows furrow. The other people who were gathered around the table in front of Chloe start to look either fed up or uncomfortable.

"I was just nervous-"

"Aren't we all?" Chloe counters. Brooke is tired of getting cut off.

"-because it's not just my first day as an intern, I'm also meeting my soulmate today." Brooke finally manages to say.

Chloe laughs. Brooke wishes she wasn't her soulmate. "That's absurd. How would you know if you were?"

"Because this is February's headquarters, and my soulmate mark is a whole speech about February." She says stiffly. Chloe looks intrigued, but says nothing. "Specifically, lipstick sales and how to improve them."

Chloe's eyes widen, her eyes flickering to her own wrist. Some people wear bracelets, makeup, or long sleeves (like how Brooke always wears her yellow cardigan, even now) to cover up their mark because it's embarrassing or they don't want people tricking them. 

Chloe doesn't, because of how simple it is: _"Chloe"_.

Just like what Brooke had said.

"I know all about your lipstick sales because your whole report goes from one wrist to the other." She says, and pulls off her cardigan to show it. 

Chloe clears her throat. "Meeting adjourned. Why don't you take a seat?"


End file.
